the_jade_dragonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowrun: City of the Saints
Remember Pleasantville Chummer? Salt Lake City may be a fine place to visit. It's like a step back in time, the people are nice, you know your neighbor, and you want to help them out. They have clean water, beautiful mountains, and everyone helps out everyone in need. The city is so squeaky clean that if you even do something dirty, everyone knows about it. It's a little Arcadia in a world gone depressingly mad. But perhaps nothing at all is pleasant in Pleasantville. Despite what the Matrix tells you of the Vatican of the West, everything isn't all cherries and roses and 1950s housewives. Every Shadowrunner who's been here knows it, and knows it well. Something can be rotten enough in the City of the Saints for a little corporate espionage. For even under the golden, gilded veneer is action and adventure. Shadowrun: City of the Saints is a guide to the Salt Lake City Metroplex. Building off the sourcebooks Native American Nations, Volume 1 by Nigel Findley and Shadows of North America by FanPro; this netbook guide builds upon the information about Salt Lake City for Shadowrun's Twentieth Anniversary, and the 5th Edition of Shadowrun. The City of Saints *About the City of Saints Traveling to Salt Lake City * By Air * By Land * By Lake * Languages * Currency * Weather * Parageography Getting Around the City of Saints * Pedestrian * Public Transit * Car * Boat * Air * Law Enforcement ** Public Security * Medical Facilities Salt Lake City NewsNets * KSL * KUTV * KTSU * The Salt Lake Matrix Culture ** The Mormons ** The Non-Mormons Corporations and Salt Lake * Ares Macrotechnology * Aztechnology * Evo Technology * Horizon * NeoNET * Mitsuhama Computer Technologies * Renraku Computer Systems * Saeder-Krupp Heavy Industries * Shiawase Corporation * Wuxing, inc. Magic and SLC * Mormon Theurgy * Black Magicians * Toxic Shamanism * Wiccans, Mages, and Shamans * Book of Magic Recent History of Salt Lake City The Pueblo Corporate Council * Salt Lake City and the PCC * Salt Lake Citizens and the PCC The Salt Lake City Metroplex * Salt Lake City ** Places of Interest *** Temple Square *** The University of Utah *** The Lion House *** City Creek Shopping Center *** The Energy Solutions Arena (also called the Delta Center) *** The Church Office Building *** Nightflight Comics *** Printer's Square * Glendale * Sugarhouse * South Salt Lake * Milcreek * Murray ** Places of Interest *** Hasteur Games and Hobbies *** Fashion Place Mall *** PC Laptops * Cottonwood * Sandy * Draper * Bluffdale * Herriman * Riverton * South Jordan * West Jordan * Oquirrh * Taylorsville ** Places of Interest *** Salt Lake Community College * Kearns * West Valley City ** Places of Interest *** The Hellfire Club *** Usana Health *** Valley Fair Mall *** The Keyhole *** The Fireon * Magna ** Places of Interest *** Main Street Magna *** Magna Golf Course *** Kennecott Copper Within the Zone of the Saints * Park City * Heber * Brighton * Snyderville * Coalville * Morgan * Tooele Other Important Details * SLC Politics * SLC Society * SLC Economy * SLC Underworld * SLC Magical World * The Future Adventures in Salt Lake City * Brigham's Gold * The Energy Crisis * The Big One? * The Coming of Granamyr * The Church's UV Node